onmyojifandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ngoại truyện 4
Synopsis Time at the Temple Fair Seimei's attention wanders as Kagura brings him back to reality. Hiromasa attributes this to how hectic the recent events were. Kagura once again reminds everyone to relax, and Kohaku agrees. Encounter The company meet Hotarugusa and Hakuro. Hotarugusa invites Hiromasa to play with them at a stall where people can shoot arrows. Hiromasa, confident in his skills, takes up the challenge. Thus, Hiromasa heads off with the two shikigami. As the remaining friends discuss Script ;Kagura : Seimei... Seimei... ! ;Seimei : ...! Kagura, Did you call me? ;Kohaku : You look somewhat odd today, Master Seimei. You are dazed all day. ;Hiromasa : Of course he would, with all the troubles we had recently. He didn't even take any rest for while.I wonder when he would've taken a break next time if Kagura didn't insist to come to this festival no matter what. ;Kagura : Hiromasa, we're supposed to relax and take a good rest today. Don't start any pointless quarrel. ;Kohaku : It's been so long since last coming out and having fun for Kohaku, too! ;Seimei : ...Yeah, that's right. ---- ;Kusa : Ah, Master Hiromasa, Master Hiromasa! ;Hakuro : Master Hiromasa, Master Seimei! ;Hiromasa : Oh, Hakuro and Kusa! Are you two having fun too? ;Kusa : Miss Hakuro was practicing her archery, but I really wanted come to festival...So she accompanied me today! ;Hakuro : On the day of festival, it's crowded with many people. I was just worried if anything would happen to Kusa... ;Hiromasa : I see. Well, you are reliable as always. ;Hakuro : ...! ;Kusa : Master Hiromasa, there's a shop for shooting game! How about trying there with us ?Let's play a match and see who of us wins! ;Hiromasa : Ha, you have some guts, it seems. but do you really think I'd lose in a shooting match? ;Kusa : We won't know until we actually play! Master Seimei, we'll burrow him for a bit! ;Seimei : Okay, I don't mind. ;Hakuro : Master Seimei, I'll surely protect Kusa and Master Hiromasa! ;Hiromasa : Ha! Protect who? It'll be me who protect you girls! ;Kusa : Then me too! I'll tightly protect you two! ---- ;Kagura : Hiromasa went away... ;Kohaku : He won't be able to just sit behind if it comes to a match. ;Seimei : And that Hakuro as his opponent, He won't have any lack on the competition. ;Chocho : Mister Onmyoji ~~ ;Kohaku : Oh? If isn't it Chocho! Is everything okay in Dreamworld now? ;Chocho : With Yumekui taking care, things should be fine! I came over hearing people are gathering here today, but I didn't know there's so many! ;Kohaku : Is there something to bring you here, Chocho? ;Chocho : Actually, I have a dream to be a star in Kyoto one day! because my families were all beautiful dancers...So I thought to come out in front of crowd like this and show my dance! Master Seimei, is this any strange? ;Seimei : No, actually, it's good to have a dream for anyone. ;Kagura : Seimei, you are kind. ;Kohaku : Oh, speaking of which, there's just right stage for you. How about showing off your dance on there? ;Kagura : Yeah, actually, I want to take a look on her dance, too. ;Seimei : Then you'd better get going, Kagura. ;Kagura : Okay! Aren't you coming too, Seimei? ;Seimei : I think I should look around to check if there's any problem nearby. I'll join you after that. ---- ;Kohaku : Everyone left away, Master Seimei... but I'll be at your side as always! ;Seimei : Thank you, Kohaku. ;Kohaku : You are somewhat strange today. Was there anything wrong? ;Seimei : Something feels not right. I hope nothing would happen... ---- ;Kohaku : Master Seimei...! Be careful, I feel very strong presence of a demon somewhere... ;Seimei : Yes, I feel it too. ;Kohaku : This isn't good. Neither Master;Hiromasa nor Miss Kagura isn't with you to help now...! I'll protect you with my own life, Master Seimei! ;??? : Haha, What a cute little fox. But there's no one able to interrupt if I was truly intending to harm Seimei. It's no use. ;Seimei : You... You are.... ---- ;??? : Remember, Seimei, You shouldn't do anything against the providence of Yin and Yang. If you do, what would happen then would be irrevocable. ;Young Seimei : I see, mother. ;??? : Haha, don't frighten Seimei that much, Kuzunoha. If that happens, I'll resolve it with my own way. ;??? : No, Tamamo. You should be away from Kyoto as far as possible. Otherwise you and Seimei's destiny will... ;??? : Don't worry. Nothing so grave will happen to me, nor Seimei. ---- ;Seimei :Tamamo? ... Why are you here in Kyoto... ;Kohaku : What?;Tamamo-no-Mae? Isn't it the legendary fox with nine tails? He isn't someone that Kohaku can deal with... ;Tamamo : I like that honesty of yours, foxlling. It is very rare to see someone who is aware of their limit this well. Seimei, you are just the picture of Kuzunoha herself. I'm glad to see you as I feel like I'm seeing her. ;Kohaku : Huh? Master Seimei, do you know him by any chance? ;Seimei : Yes, He is my mother's friend, but I haven't seen him for while. Why did you come to Kyoto? ;Tamamo : Because Kuzunoha told me this is my destiny. The destiny makes its beginning and end with Kyoto -And this is your destiny as well, Seimei. ;Seimei : My destiny? ;Tamamo : Son of Kuzunoha, you cannot commit any wrong against the providence of Yin and Yang, just like Kuzunoha herself. And thus, I see you are still suffering from your own sin. Well.. I guess that's where I find some cuteness from you, though. But, I am different with you. I do not get bound to something like that. I came to change my own destiny. And I'll change yours as well. ;Seimei : What are you intending to do? ;Tamamo : Hmph! what are you going to do, if you knew what my intention is? You won't be able to stop me anyway. I took my time just to see you here, and is that pointless question all you give me in return? ;Seimei : .... ;Tamamo : Ha, I suppose just your appearance is all you took after your mother. It will take hundreds years more for you to follow her soul. But seeing that appearance alone is enough for today. As I promised Kuzunoha, to take care of you with my own. ;Seimei : Mother told me that you are a man of every means, to attain your own purpose. ;Tamamo : Hahaha, Indeed, Kuzunoha. She knew me most precisely than any other. I have gift for you, to make some entertainment in your boring life. ;Kohaku : Huh? what are you talking... ;Tamamo : Haha, this is the gift for you, Seimei. ---- ;Kaguya Frog : Brother, why are you holding a balloon? ;Ibaraki Frog : Ribbit! I told you to call me Ibaraki Douji for thousand times! ;Kaguya Frog : I, Ibaraki Douji, why are you holding a balloon? ;Ibaraki Frog : T, This is not a balloon, but a mass of my power, Ribbit! ;Kaguya Frog : Oh. ;Ibaraki Frog : Behold, This severed right hand! This is the very proof that I killed so many humans one by one! ;Kaguya Frog : But isn't your right hand just hidden in your sleeve...? ;Ibaraki Frog : Ribbit! Don't point out unnecessary things! ;Kaguya Frog : Ribbit! Ribbit! ;Ibaraki Frog : Shut up----!! ;Kaguya Frog : The balloon! oh no, your 'power'... just flew away... ---- ;Seimei : These frogs... ;Kohaku : I feel those froggies somewhat familiar... Whoa, isn't this;Ibaraki Douji? Wait, Isn't that;Shuten Douji?! That's Ootengu, and then... even Yoto Hime...! ;Tamamo : Mhm, correct. I transformed them all into frogs. ;Kohaku : What??? Why? Why would you do such....! ;Tamamo : It is funny, is it not? Hahaha - Don't you find these frogs so ugly? ;Seimei : What am I supposed to do lift this curse? ;Tamamo : If you want to lift their curse, you would have to kiss these frogs. ;Seimei : Stop joking around. ;Tamamo : Very well. They will retrieve their original form if you defeat them all. It will not be easy even in their frog form, though. What a boring boy you are, Seimei, to refuse fitting in my fun. ;Kohaku : M...Master Seimei, what should we do...? ;Seimei : it seems there's no way to avoid fight. ---- ;Kohaku : We did it! We won! Please return to your original form at once! Ibaraki Douji, Shuten Douji! ;Shuten : Hey, Did you hear what Seimei's pup just said? ;Ibaraki : I heard him shouting "Please return to your original form at once! Ibaraki Douji, Shuten Douji!", my friend. ;Kohaku : Huh? What? What's happening now? Why? Whaaat? ;Ibaraki : What's the matter, is it that strange to see us here? Pup. ;Seimei : Seems like he got us.;Tamamo, You...!... What a swift runner he is. ;Kohaku : What? then, have we been deceived by him? but why he would... ;Seimei : That's his nature after all. No one knows what he's thinking inside. ;Shuten : There's an odd frog here... ;Shuten Frog : Hey, don't stare at me like that, ribbit! ---- ;Shuten : This frog... doesn't he somewhat look like me? ;Shuten Frog : Let me go, ribbit! Otherwise you'll face my dreadful power! Ribbit! ;Shuten : Pfff... ;Kohaku : Eh? ;Shuten : Oh, just...I found this guy kinda cute, that's all. ---- ;Kohaku : Huh? Kohaku thought that real;Shuten Douji would get mad if you see this frog with your own eye... well... I didn't expect your aspect like this... ;Ibaraki : I am sure that my friend is always the best in any terms in the world. ;Ibaraki Frog : Don't ever get close to my friend, you minnows! ;Ibaraki : --How dare?! ;Shuten : Hahaha, This is funny! ;Ibaraki : Don't imitate me. Otherwise you will face this infernal hand of demon. ;Ibaraki Frog : Hmph! It's no use threatening me! ;Ibaraki : You little...! ;Yoto Hime : Master Seimei? What are you all doing here... ;Yoto Frog : Ribbit... Ribbit! Ribbit! ;Yoto Hime : Eeek...! What is this thing?! ;Kohaku : ... I've never seen Yoto Hime like this... ;Enma : Hmmm... Isn't it cute. Look, there is mine as well. I would like to bring them to Netherworld to show everyone. ;Enma Frog : Be, Be quiet! We came to Kyoto because we have a business. ;Enma : Hmm? At what kind of business this is? ;Yoto Frog : A business to destroy Kyoto, Ribbit! ;Ibaraki : Hahahaha! Such a funny thing to hear from a group of frogs. ;Ibaraki Frog : Stop... pinching my face, Ribbit! Lemme go, Ribbit...! ---- ;Oboroguruma : Who dares to bully my legion of frogs! ;Ibaraki Frog : Master Oboroguruma-!! Ribbit Ribbit! ;Yoto Frog : Master Oboroguruma came to help us! Ribbit! ;Shuten : Heh, arrival of a boss, I guess? ;Ibaraki : No matter who comes, my infernal hand will... ;Yoto Hime : H, How dare you to show me a frog! ;Enma : It is time to manifest my power, ahaha...! ---- ;Yoto Frog : Ribbit! can't believe Master Oboroguruma lost...!! ;Ibaraki Frog : I can't take anymore! I don't want to be pinched again! RUN!!! ;Oboroguruma : There were too many enemies! And do you honestly believe that a copy can win against the real one?! The running is the winning here-!! ;Enma Frog : Master Oboroguruma, Don't say 'copy'... Ribbit, I'm sad, ribbit. ;Kaguya Frog : Y, Yeah. It hurts even though it's the fact. You can mention it somewhat roundabout... ;Frogs : Kaguya Frog! Stop it already! ;Kaguya Frog : Ribbit, Sorry... ---- ;??? : My, my. I didn't expect to meet a famed Onmyoji known for his exceptional ability here. Master Seimei, are they your Shikigami? ;Seimei : They... ;Shuten : Don't you dare to think me as his Shikigami! ;Enma : Hmmm... I guess we are friends, If you may say so. ;Seimei : (This woman... has a presence of demon!) ;??? : My. What's wrong, Master Seimei? You are staring my face so intensely... ;Seimei : (Wait, the presence is gone. she may be just a human...) No, Nothing. They are dangerous to you. I advise you not to approach them. ;Ibaraki : Hmph. I don't even have a bit of interest in a woman like this. ;??? : Pfff. but I didn't expect you would visit a festival with your friends like this. Haven't you been so busy these days? ;Seimei : Hmmm... ;??? : By the way, I really admire people living in Kyoto. To see they hold festival like this even after suffering such a disaster...No matter how much hardship they undergo, soon they overcome and make their new life. Such a precious and admirable sight it is. ;Seimei : I agree. But soon the disaster will meet its end forever. I'll bring the end to it no matter what would it cost me. ;??? : Pfff... you are just as I heard. There's reason people say you are the exceptional. ;Seimei : I deem you are not from Kyoto? ;??? : I'm from some distant region from Kyoto. I'll be staying here for while, though. Then I'll take my leave now, if you excuse me. Otherwise there would be some trouble... I'll see you again, Master Seimei. ;Yoto Hime : Master Seimei? ;Enma : Pfff, I never imagined that Seimei would stare a woman from behind in such a way. ;Ibaraki : Right. ;Seimei : No, I just mean she is...(No, I didn't feel any demonic presence from her body. there's no way that she would be a demon...) ;Hiromasa : Seimei - Whoa! All familiar folks are gathered around here. ;Kagura : Yeah, everyone's here together. ;Hiromasa : Now, Now. What are we waiting for? Let's go, the fireworks gonna begin anytime soon! We can't watch it altogether if we miss a nice spot! ;Kagura : Yeah, let's hurry. ;Seimei : (Maybe I'm just thinking too much... let's go.) ---- ;Kohaku : It's beautiful! ;??? : So, this is human. Creatures that always can forget the disaster and stands up instantly afterwards. Well, this is actually the cute side of humans. ;Tamamo : But as turning hope into despair, it'll just need a second. Before that, be sure to enjoy the last and short happy festival. ;Kagura : The fireworks are beautiful! Isn't it? Seimei! ;Tamamo : The fireworks are beautiful though... Abe no Seimei. Now, let us toll the knell that marks the beginning of new chaos to Yin and Yang...! Trivia * This is the third side story written by 花花 * Yao Bikuni appearing in the cinematic is known to be incorrect